Dreamer
by MidnightDestiny
Summary: After so many years of dreaming, Star finaly got away. What happens when three years later her life takes another, and a very, unexpected turn. Read to find out. Paring will be put later. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfic. I figure I will update about once a week, depending on my school work and things like that. The Inuyasha gang will come in a little later, but I wanted to get a little bit of Star's history out of the way. The rating will be changed later on, because I figure that a way into the story there will be lemons. I hope you guys like this, I tried my best.

* * *

Chapter one- Leaving home

Thunder roars loudly in the night sky as a pair piercing red-purple eyes of a young child graze out of a solitary window, longing shown in them. Sounds of laughter ring loudly in Star's ears, and she closes her eyes; she had no desire to hear her sister and the other children prancing around in the pouring rain.

A small orb of glowing, silver light illuminated the pitch black cellar that she acknowledged as her prison. Taking a seat under the drafty window, Star closes her eyes and listens to the pounding of the rain drops upon the tin roof above. She would give anything to be away from this place, away from the contradiction of the Head Mages that ran the village she was forced to call home. The fact of the matter is, she could never think of this place as home; it was impossible for her. In her mind, this was just a place to develop her skills and nothing more. It was a nightmare that she was forever trapped in.

Cursing the mages for putting a barrier inside of the cellar, she scratched out every possible way to get out. They locked her away for having her emotions, saying it made her weak, and for that, they had earned the deepest loathing from her that was possible. She refused to be like them, she would never do what they had done to themselves. It was unthinkable. She would not hide, nor would she change who she was, and if they didn't like it, they could blow themselves into a million tiny bits for all she cared.

The silver orb that lit the room suddenly flashed to a deep red, signaling that someone was coming. Snapping her fingers, the orb dissipates. A split second later the locks open, and the metal door swung open. Atop the steps stood a dry figure in silver dress robes, a person whom stood tall and proud. Expanding her vision, Star took in the details of the man in front of her. Jet black hair streamed flawlessly over the man's broad shoulders, swaying around his well build frame. His eyes were as cold as ice, but held something in their depths that could calm even the most restless soul. Extending a well muscled arm, the man's strong voice cut through the silence light a bright light through harbor fog. "Come, child."

Rising to her feet, Star pats off the non existent dust off of her worn and torn clothing, "As you wish, Sir."

Her voice was soft and quiet, yet held an almost unreadable tone of defiance that she had learned to hide so perfectly. Soft echoes of padding feet on cement sound as she heads up the tall stairwell. Eyes darting left and right, her feet finally steep in the mud which squished between her toes, ignoring the man's hand. As she takes a deep breath of fresh air, a content sigh escapes her lips. To be out of that small room and into fresh air made her happy. She loved the outdoors, but the High Mages thought she should be locked up, for they fear her going rouge.

Standing at the man's side, she noted that the man stood about two feel taller than her. She knew she had much time to grow, but the irritation of being small never left her. Letting her eyes lock with the ice that stared at her, she raises an inquiring eyebrow. "Why is it that you have summoned me, High Mage?"

She knew why she had been sprung from solitude, though. They were to make her go into the forest and hunt. Their logic insisted that it would build character and shape her up, yet little did they know their punishment was something that she enjoyed immensely.

Eyes narrowed at her, the strong voice sounds again, and none to sympathetic, Star noted in her mind. "You are to go hunt in the forest. I am sure that explanation is not needed."

The wheels in her mind started turning as an idea formed in her head. Plans in full detail rushed through her developed mind's eye. Today would be the day. Today would be the glorious day that she was to leave this place. She would run far, and with the abilities her oh so wonderful teachers bestowed upon her, she could hide her aura, and sent and make herself untraceable. They taught her everything, although accidentally, she needed to survive in this land full of demons, vampires, and all forms of evil.

Not letting her excitement show on her face, she nodded towards the person who had just set her free. Together they walked towards the weaponry and she slung her favorite and most used, bow and quiver over her shoulder. Next she grabbed a long sword which she effortlessly tied around her waist, showing that she had done this many times before. She stepped back from the two decorative doors and they slammed shut immediately, causing dirt to rise at its foot.

As she slowly headed off to the forest line, she looked at the row of High Mages whom always gathered when a member of the village stepped for outside of its boundaries. A grin almost found its way upon Star's face, but she caught it before she gave herself away. Her head suddenly turned to her sister and her little group of friends. She was surprised to see all of them staring intently back at her. Her eyes locked with her sisters. A moment passed then she turned her gaze back to the path in front of her. Her sister would be fine; she would be loved and well taken care of. She would come back one day to retrieve Destiny, but Star knew she would not want to leave at this moment, and she would be caught if she had Entering the forest, she took one last look back at what she was going to leave before disappearing into the darkness the forest presented.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. Tell me what you think, and don't hold back anything. I wish to pursue writing and I can't get better without people telling me what needs to be changed. TTFN. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, here is chap two. Hope you like it, comment on it that way i know what needs to be changed and what doesn't. Also, I need a Beta reader. If you would like to help me out on that, then please inform me in the comment untill I get information put on my profile. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

A pair of eyes slowly open to stare at the cave walls that protected them from the morning chill. Star shifts positions, from curled up on a bed of furs to sitting cross-legged amongst them. Trying to push away the images of the day she set herself free, she let herself remember the people whom she had lived with until very recently, the Drow. Absentmindedly she lays a hand on the marking placed on her left hip, she smiles softly, with a hint of sadness, at the memories of her people whom had almost been whipped out less than a month ago, the people who took so long to accept her but treated her as one of their own once they finally had. 

Standing up, she strapped her sword to her hip and took her bow and arrows in hand. Looking at the fire, it instantly went out, and she continued to be on her way. She had heard rumors of many demons suddenly becoming mad due to their greed for the legendary Shikon no Tama, and had killed many of the before. Doing so, she acquired a fourth of the bright pink jewel. She knew killing them would be a piece of cake, and good target practice.

'Let's see who I can kill today.' She thinks to herself as an evil grin appears on her face upon feeling the fragmented aura that could only be a jewel shard, and she set off in a dead run to her destination, almost a blur.

The group could be seen heading to a clearing that another jewel shard was sensed. All weapons were draw and everyone was prepared to take on whatever inhabited the area just past the timberline; but no one was prepared for what they were about to see, or the person they were going to encounter.

Sounds of combat could be heard throughout the clearing; the loud roaring of the large Dragon youkai, and the swift sound of sleek steel being swung through the air, with sounds of deep gashes being made frequently reaching their ears. They all looked on in awe at the young woman Kagome's age who wore armor of the highest caliber and had a sword in each hand, one white, and the other black. She took flight, and begun practicing aerial attacks.

Star wasn't going at the beast at her top speed orpower, she wanted to have fun with it, and so she did just that until she sensed multiple auras entering the clearing, and at that time she killed her target with a swing of the dark sword. After feeling the life of the youkai leave the body, she turned around to look upon her guests, with a small smirk on her face.

The six standing in front of her, she knew of very well, and had seen many times. The famed shard hunters were well known to the people who chose to learn about the happenings of Japan. Lowing herself to the ground, her swords disappear as her feet make contact on the ground. Someone else was in the tree, but she knew exactly whom it was, and diced to be quiet.

Inuyasha began growling as he saw her swords disappear, a scrowl on his face, and it was all just for Star.

"Who the hell are you, bitch!" Drawing his sword, Inuyasha continued to growl and glare and the woman in front of him as his sword transformed into its greater form. She narrowed her eyes but decided to hold off on dog boy for now.

"Learn some respect, ass hole. My name is Star, and you might as well put your sword down, dog boy for I am no demon, nor witch." Her eyes trailed to each face of the group as Inuyasha rants about being called dog boy.

Kagome stood tall in a pair of thick, hip hugger jeans and a loose, black T-shirt, having finally gave up on ruining her school uniforms, with her bow and arrows in her hands. She could see the huge fragment of the jewel, but decided to wait and see what was about to happen

Shippo, whom was parked on Kagome's shoulder in his usual outfit, looked a little frightened, but tried to look brave. She gave him a soft smile and let her eyes move to another.

Sango and Kilala were slightly behind Kagome and Inuyasha. Kilala was fully transformed, with Sango standing at her side with her Hiraikotsu ready. She wasn't sure whether the woman in front of her was safe or not. They were both prepared for anything.

Miroku, in his usual deep purple robes with his staff and rosary to keep him company, looked upon her with a look of curiosity and mild surprise, wondering exactly how she knew that Inuyasha's sword would not work against humans. He could sense that she meant no harm and decided to speak voice his feeling.

"Inuyasha, lower you sword, she means no harm here." Inuyasha continued to growl with his sword up, but slowly lowered it after a while, the snarl never dissipating from his throat.

"What the fuck do you want, wench?" She glares at him but lightens it up a little when the growl ceases and he sheaths his sword fully.

"I am not intentionally running into you six at this moment, but I had intended on seeking you out later in the future. I have a proposition for you, are you willing to listen?" She eyes Inuyasha with a not-so-harsh look, waiting for an answer, knowing listening was hard for him to do.

Kagome rests a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder just as he is about to lash out, silencing him for the time being. "How is it that with such a large piece of the jewel, which I presume are all from demons full of hatred, it is pure in your hands when it is but in the hands of others?" The group looked surprised as she pulled out a fourth of the jewel, eyeing it with indifference.

"There are many things that you will learn about me in time, if you decide to take up my offer. As of now, I cannot reveal those things to you, but later, when we have mutual trust shall you learn about me, my heritage and my past." She tucks the jewel back in her amour, and looks towards Kagome.

"What exactly are you proposing, Star-sama?" It was Miroku's voice who sounded this time as he steps forward to be standing parallel to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I tire of doing nothing, so I request that I travel with you and your companions. I will continue to protect this part of the jewel, but at the time in which it is needed, it is yours. I can provide for myself, all I am looking for is a little spice in my life." Star look on with a look of slight hope as the group debates the answer among themselves.

Inuyasha steps out of the little circle that was formed where opinions were heard, with a slight scrawl on his face. "Fine wench, you can come along, but I better not have to save your ass once or you are gone, got that?"

Star growls lightly and sends a glare towards him. "Disrespect me again, and you will have dug your grave, dog boy." Her eyes flash vibrant silver and his ears fall back against his head

"Feh" As the group walks off, a pair of cold, vibrant eyes followed them with indifference. 'So, it looks like the worthless half breed has found a new addition to his meek group; although, I do have to admit, that woman is very strong.' The form jumps from the tree and walks down an opposite path, away from the shard hunters.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Been a while sense I have updated, and seeing as I have been called out on it, I decided that I should get it done. School has been a pain in my ass, mid ters and stuff like that have taken their toll on me. I'm on spring break so I figured that it would be a good time to get the next chapter up. I will try and update more often, but I really need to keep my grades up. I will stop blabbing now. So without further adieu, here is my update.

* * *

With the sun shining and wind blowing, seven figures move down a worn path through the middle of a lush forest at a slow and moderate pace. Inuyasha was in the lead, and sulking; he was still not making and progress in getting over the new addition to his group of friends in the month he had been given to do so. Star and Kagome were walking 10 feet behind him, chattering away. The two had become really close in the month that they had spent with each other. It was summer break for Kagome, and as a result she was here for three months only to go back when they were low on supplies. Star had saved her life more than once, which resulted in Inuyasha sulking even more. It was starting to annoy everyone in the group. It was just plain pointless in their eyes, because they knew that Star had become an irreplaceable part of their lives, and a good asset to their offensive side.

Laughter sounded through the air and Kagome's face becomes a cherry red at in result of a sly comment made by Star. "You know it's true, and you also know that you can't lie to me." Grinning with an amused glint in her eye, Star puts an arm around her friends waste.

Kagome looked at the woman next to her with resentment. "You know I hate that power of yours, my thoughts belong to only me" She shakes her head but puts her arm around the taller Star's waist. "I wish your would stop that."

She sighs, her shoulders slumping. "I am getting better at turning them off. I never had this problem back home, but then what I am is full of surprises itself." With that said, the annoyed look on Kagome's face faltered and they went on chattering like school girls that just saw the cutest guy at school.

The group had walked through the whole day and well into the night, and once exhaustion spread through their entirety, camp was set in a clearing near a hot springs so the girls could take a bath. Everyone set up camp, and then Star and Kagome gathered everything that they would need for their bath. Sango had to fix her weapon, for it had gotten cracked earlier that day is a battle with a now deceased dragon. She had told them to not wait for her, and that she would take one later on that night after everything was in order. After being assured that it was fine, the duo set off towards the hot springs. They stripped down and get into the steaming hot water, instantly forgetting everything that was on their minds. They washed themselves up, and then relaxed while leaning on each other in the center of the body of water.

Kagome tilts her head toward Star, a solemn look in her eyes. "I trust you with my life, you know. Do you trust me yet? We have spent so much time together sense you have been here, that I can't help but want you to share your secrets with me. You know all about me, about my time, my family, my school, everything, and yet I don't know anything about you. I know your name, and your favorite things, but I don't know about your family, your past, or anything like that. It may not seem like much to you, but things like that are very important to me. I want to know everything about you, no matter what it is. You are very close to me and it bothers me not to know these things about you. I won't tell anyone else, so I beg of you, tell me what you keep secret from the world." She looks a little ashamed as she lowers her head. She hated the fact that she was prying into her friend's life, but she couldn't help but want to know about her. She didn't expect the response she got.

Star looks at her companion a little guilty. "I do trust you, and I am so sorry that I haven't told you anything. It's just something that I have never really had to go through and explain to someone. Everyone just assumed who and what I was, but now it is time that I do tell someone. Instead of voicing it, I will show you my life"

She turns Kagome around and smiles softly, an odd look in her eyes. "Trust me, alright?" She leans in and touches foreheads with her woman in front of her, and their eyes fall shut.

Gods. They were all there; in every direction. Unhappiness is what they felt, and it was directed with those who were under their influence. An idea is proposed; they would create beings that could "take care" of those who were causing them so much grief. None would be spared.

The scene changes, two angels of magnificent beauty, each with a child cradled in their arms. One had amazing green hair, and the other had the softest looking brown hair that you had ever seen. They grow up in training. Two different arts. Two different personalities. Two different levels of being. Light and dark surrounded each to which it belonged. But something went wrong. Compassion overcame expectation, and the two became more intertwined than intended.

Sunshine glares bright upon a lake. They had been sent into a village of Mages to grow and develop to be the tools of the gods. One little mage is loved, one is not. Hatred rested in the eyes of dark, and she defied rules that all around her had enforced. She had left.

Forests surround a lone form, covered in blood and harboring tear stains that ran down her beautiful face. Dark elves, or Drow, surrounded her, menacing looks on their grayish blue faces. Time speeds by, just like the wind that blew their silver hair, and the looks of distrust gradually faded into those of respect and friendship. A silver blue tattoo was placed upon a new pack member, acceptance had finally found her. Peace and power suddenly was thrown into a world of chaos, destruction, and death. Silver hair was matted with blood, bodies littered the forest grass. The enemy, and allies, lay scattered upon the ground, limbs and ash spread across the once prosperous territory. All that was left was one child, broken and once more terrorized with tears that never seemed to stop. Glowing silver eyes shut as Dark ran, power itching to burst inside.

Survival was priority to the shattered soul; the child of the gods was alone once again. The darkness inside threatening to consume what little light resided. She was a predator and the prey. Demons, bandits, you name it; they had come to take her life. Jewel shards were often found among the decaying bodies of _her_ so called predators. With the purity of her gift, and curse, from Light, they sat safely in her hands. Untainted and protected they would remain until the one to whom they belonged emerged.

Two pairs of eyes flutter open, one with remembrance reflected in its orbs, and the other with understanding, surprise and a hint of pity. Star looked at Kagome before climbing out of the hot springs and wrapping a towel around herself, while pulling her friends battery powered blow dryer out of her overstuffed yellow backpack. She sat down on the blanket that they had laid out before their journey into the hot water, and flipped the power switch to the contraption in her hands. She couldn't stand walking around with wet hair.

Kagome sat in the water, still looking a little bit dazed and stunned. She had never expected Star to have led such a sorrowful life, nor had she ever expected her to be what she is. Reincarnation of an angel, child of the gods, and a well developed mage with power beyond either of their wildest imagination. She was silently thankful that Star could keep her temper in check because she cringed at the thought of the state Inuyasha would be in if that control was nonexistent. Stepping out of the water and into the chilly night air, she grabbed the remaining towel and wrapped it around her body, trying to shield herself from the said night air.

She walked over to the blanket as the blow dryer was turned off, and she wrapped her arms around Star's shoulders from behind. "I'm sorry. I should not have asked. It must have been painful for you to relive your past. But I thank you, for trusting me enough to show me."

Kagome squeezed the shoulders in her grasp before letting them go and grabbing the blow dryer out of Star's lap.

Star said nothing, but leaned into her friend as she was thanked. It had taken a lot for her to do the said act, but she felt much better knowing that someone she trusted now shared her life with her. She silently got dressed, and went to the springs to rinse her cloths and hung them up to let them dry.

Putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder to get her attention, a soft smile appeared on her face. "I am going to go think for a while, can I borrow your guitar while your finish up here?"

"Sure, go ahead. It is back at camp, so you will have to go and get it." Kagome smiled back at Star as she walked off in the direction of camp, one thing on her mind: Music. Before she got completely out of sight, she turned back to Kagome. "Thank you"

With those two words that were said, for more than one meaning, Star faded from sight to retrieve her friend's guitar and to sit beside the lake that wasn't to far from their camp.

Walking into camp, Star instantly went to the pile of Kagome's things and took out the large, hard guitar case. Inuyasha jumped up from his position next to the fire and growled at her, a fang hanging over his bottom lip. "Where the hell is Kagome, wench! You better not have hurt her or I will tear you to shreds!"

Star turned her head towards him, her eyes flashing bright silver. Faster than any of the four could see, she had Inuyasha pinned against the nearest tree, her hand tight around his throat, and a look promising death upon her face. "I would never hurt a friend, ass hole. You had best learn that, because it might end up costing you your useless life. I am tired of your shit, Dog Boy, so you had better not push it, and get used to the fact that I am here. I will be staying for quite some time."

Releasing his neck, she picks up the guitar at her ankles, then gracefully walking away, leaving a gasping hanyou behind her.

She walked through the forest for about ten minutes before reaching the most magnificent sight came into view. The full moon hung high in the sky and its mirror image was presented to her on the undisturbed water surface of the lake. A million sparkles of light seemingly shimmered just for her. Blues, silvers, the many colors of the night were present on the water, and it left her in awe. There had been a lake in the village she had lived in while training as a mage, but the water was always disturbed by something, whether it be rain, animals, or the skipping of rocks. It was very rare she got to see something like this and not have someone breathing down her neck; she knew that she would remember this night for as long as her mind permitted.

Sitting on a rock, Star gently removes the guitar from the case and sets the container down on the soft grass. She folds her legs under her, closed her eyes, and places her fingers on the taut strings on the neck on the instrument. As music started to flow from the piece in her hands, she sang lightly with the tune imprinted in her mind.

_**If we can't find a way out of these problems **_

_**Then maybe we don't need this **_

_**Standing face to face **_

_**Enemies at war we build defenses **_

_**And secret hiding places**_

Her voice sounded like heaven to all the listening ears around her. She had an angel's voice, one that would capture anyone whose ears were graced with the wonderful words. The moon made her green hair glisten and her skin glow. Many would say she looked beautiful on a normal day, but the only way the pair of eyes watching her as she relaxed the souls around her could find was astoundingly gorgeous.

_**More than angry words I hate this silence **_

_**It's getting so loud **_

_**Well I want to scream **_

_**But bitterness has silenced these emotions **_

_**It's getting hard to breathe **_

_**So tell me isn't happiness **_

_**Worth more than a gold diamond ring? **_

_**I'm willing to do anything **_

_**To calm the storm in my heart **_

_**I've never been the praying kind **_

_**But lately I've been down upon my knees **_

_**Not looking for a miracle **_

_**Just a reason to believe**_

_**Do you remember not long ago? **_

_**When we used to live for the nighttime **_

_**Cherish each moment **_

_**Now we don't live we exist **_

_**We just run through our lives **_

**_So alone…_**

Calm red purple eyes slowly open as she looks toward the trees to the right of her. Shaking her head, she sets the guitar in the open case next to her, and sighs. She wanted her piano right now. She could express any emotion on the piano, even a little more so than with what she had now. Looking directly in a specific spot in the trees, she raises an elegant eyebrow. "You know, I would have never thought you to be one that would hide. Although you do it very will, you can not hide the parts of you that I see. I am surprised to find you here; may I ask what you want of me?"

She shifted her gaze back at the amazing site before her, not knowing if her guest would sit next to her, or walk away.

The lone figure stepped silently out of the woods, but well aware that the woman sitting on the rock knew that he was heading towards her. He said nothing, his face showed nothing, as he stood next to her, looking at the lake that held her attention so fully. The silence was broken with her soft voice. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She sighs softly and looks at his face. His piercing eyes were trained onto the waters, high cut cheek bone that accented the face gave their barer the look of a god. His soft and pale skin glistened with her own in the light of the moon, and she found that she though the man in front of her simply beautiful. She turned her attention back to the water, knowing that if she stared to long, she would be caught, and embarrassed.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know why someone such as yourself is traveling with a half breed. It does not suit you." She looked at him with surprise etched in her face. She had not expected him to actually answer her question, but felt slightly happy that he would. A small smile found its way onto her lips.

"I have to admit he is a royal pain, but the rest of the people that bare his presence are good people. It is greatly entertaining, and much better than what I had been previously doing. Not to mention by traveling with your brother, I have had the honor of meeting you my lord."

He silently wondered to himself why he was talking to this woman in front of him, and even showing the slightest amount of respect. He knew what she was, and to most that would give her respect right away, but not with him. To earn his respect a person has to prove themselves; they had to give him a reason for him to give respect.

They sat in silence for some time, Star sitting cross-legged on the rock, and Sesshomaru standing in perfect stature next to her. She didn't know how long they had lasted silently in each others company, but she did know she enjoyed it. Many would cal her crazy for just that; enjoying the company of a man who kills for fun isn't exactly sensible to most people. To her it was normal.


End file.
